1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle interior illumination lamp unit provided on a ceiling portion of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a vehicle interior illumination lamp unit in which a designed unit provided on an interior side and a functional unit provided on an exterior side are engaged with each other while sandwiching a ceiling plate in a vehicle interior therebetween (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-319923). In this vehicle interior illumination lamp unit, engagement hooks are provided, which are provided on a side surface of the designed unit and protrude sideward. Moreover, an engaged portion is provided, which is provided on the functional unit in a bridged manner in a direction parallel to the ceiling plate and has repellency. Then, the engagement hooks are composed so as to engage with the engaged portion. Specifically, the engaged portion gets over the engagement hooks in a warped state, and the engaged portion that has got over the engagement hooks is then recovered from such a warp owing to the repellency thereof, whereby both of the engagement hooks and the engaged portion engage with each other.